The Two Class Biotic
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: This is my first Mass Effect story and well, I've often thought of a character having two different classes mixed together while I'm playing the series through. And well, this is about Kaidan Alenko and Angel Shepard during my last play through. No, I don't have the DLC for Mass Effect 2 and 3, so there might be breaks from it and if there is, please let me know. Please R&R. AU.
1. Chapter 1

It was about a month after the Reapers were taken care of when Kaiden was reunited with Commander Angel Shepherd. And yet, as she was healing, she heard about the choice she made was syntheis. And the reapers couldn't do a thing about it.

Everyone of those brave men and women who had died during the war. As Angel worked on relearning just about everything all at once, walking included. But she knows that she should have died at the time, but she didn't.

So, after months of rehab with help from her friends and such, she married Kaiden Alenko and they went off world for their honeymoon. and well, they had finally become very intimate once more because before the end of the war, they were going after Saren together and they fell in love and it was rekindled after being honest with both him and Thane. And on Mars, she nearly lost him to an AI.

She knew that she was pregnant when Dr. Chakwas confirmed it for her. She told her husband and he was happier then the day that they had gotten married and the team was happy for them. Edi was the AI on board the Normanday SR 2 and well, Garrus married Tali while Liara married Javik.

And yet, about five months later, she heard that the child was a girl and that she'll have two different biotic classes, a sentinel and a vanguard combined, just like her parents. And they went to work on finding a name for her. But the one name that they were always going back to was Lara. without the i because it would far too confusing to have two Liaras around.

But, Angel felt like the doctors weren't telling her everything and it was far harder for her ship's doctor to tell her the full honest truth because she was making sure it was all in a row before saying anything to her about it all.

And after getting all of their ducks lined up in a row, they took the chance to have a sit down with both Angel and Kaiden about the baby's biotic classes being the same as her parents and yet, there was also would be a big problem at the birth because of Shepherd's injuries,there will be no room for error as the baby will be born in the next 4 months.

And after the 4 month mark, she went into labor without being induced and after several hours worth of pushing, she delivered Lara Rose Alenko and the fact that she was born at midnight on the 18 of December she also lost her mother as well and she will always remember her for her class as a vanguard, and she is also a sentinel just like her father and this story will follow her journey throughout her career as a soldier in the Alliance Navy as a mixed biotic.


	2. Chapter 2

Lara was taken to Grissiom Academy to be trained in Jack's group and she excelled at everything that her mentor threw her way. But, she has to learn how to use both of the skill sets that she has through the next several years to gain new abilites and get everything down pat.

She had already started learning hoe o use some of her tech ability from her father before getting to the Academy for further training in being both a sentinel and a vanguard. She has the natural biotics in her blood, but she was also given the L5x implants as well to enhance her skills and such. But, as each year passed, Lara was trained to the point where she could do everything most people who have the biotics could do and more.

And by her eighteenth birthday no less. But there was always one thing she wanted to know more about, and that was her mother, Angel Shephard. But at least, she knows that she had kept a journal that she has within her knapsack to read.

One day, while Jack was giving some attention to a new student, Lara was reading through her mother's journal until she came to a passage that was looking newer than the rest and she read it. It said."I'm happy knowing that I'm pregnant with a daughter, but I'm not sure if I'll survive the after math of giving birth to Lara. And well, I hope that Kaiden will be able to raise her on his own without me."

She was always learning of her family and her mother's friends as well. She was also proud to be Commander Shephard's daughter as well. But that marked her as different was the fact that she had to learn both classes as well, about being both a sentinel and a vanguard, and even though she has the L5x implants, she also gets intense headaches.

As her classes at the Academy were done, she went to another teacher to help her learn about what it means being a sentinel, and combining them both to full and terrible effect upon her enemies as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Lara was happy with completing her training with not only her classes, but within her basic training as well when she turned eighteen and joined the Alliance Navy.

But, what she feels within her innermost heart must remain hidden until she finds the one who will unlock it. But for now, she was placed on board the Normandy as a young soldier and only by giving her that chance did Kaidan finally get around to sitting down with his 18 year old daughter and have a sanity check of sorts and to catch up on everything.

But, she's also still has private lessons from a sentinel and a vanguard to teach her how to use both sets of skills that she has and yet, as far as anyone truly knew, she was the first person ever known and recorded to be a mixed fighter.

So, as the day went on she had finally got the chance to get some coffee for herself when Tali sat with her. They talked about her mother for the most part. And as she never truly knew her mother, Angel, she always enjoyed listening to the rest of the crew telling their stories about Angel Shephard being a damned fine soldier, a great vanguard, and their best friend who not only gave them all hope for the future, but taught them how to work as a team.

And yet, Lara's middle is Angel. Her full name being Lara Angel Alenko. Later that day, the Normandy docked at the Citadel for some supplies and Lara scampered off to go and see Dr. Chakwas down in the hospital for a few moments and try to get her back home on board the Normandy. On the way there, she ran into Thane Krios' son, Kolyat and they talked for a moment before going about their business.

As the doctor gathered her things and headed off, Lara then went to the shops and had gotten some much needed items when she left like someone was coming up behind her. It was one of her childhood friends, Ziva Vakarian who was the apple of her father's eye and her mother's spitting image. They went to the cafe to talk before getting back and they had a lot to catch up on.

Lara smiled as she said. "I still remember that one year when we both went as witches for Halloween Ziva. That was really fun." And Ziva nodded as she replied." We were what? Eight or so when we did it too? I miss the old days when we'd go to school together with the other kids and play together and have the rare sleepover too."

They split the bill and headed back to the Normandy to rejoin the rest of the crew for a shakedown mission. and it was going to be Lara's first one as a fully trained sentinel/vanguard.


	4. Chapter 4

Lara has finally gotten around to meeting every single member of her mother's crew over the years. Save For Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, who had died back on Virmire after telling her to save Kaidan.

And as they gathered back onto the Normandy, she was happily sitting beside her father when she was given a mnemionc visor. Just like the on her very own mother wore over eighteen years prior and her mother's armor was repaired and refitted to her body size.

The colors, however, were silver and gold, her two top most selected colors and her own personal colors as well. She knew that it brought back memories for her father.

But as she meets each crew member she thinks to herself,"Damn, mama you knew just about everyone out there didn't you? God, I bloody fucking miss you." But she knows as well as the rest of the crew that Angel Shepard is always watching over them from heaven or where ever she is now. And she has always felt her mother's spirit moving about the Normandy.

Later on, Lara managed to actually get some time to herself for a while when she felt like she wasn't alone. She felt her mother's spirit and she knew that her mother was and always will be in her heart forever.

She has often felt alone because of the fact that she's an only child and has had no known other siblings save for her childhood friends. But in so far as that, she loves her childhood friends as she would have any possible siblings that she had if her mother survived the birth. But, she's also very happy fully knowing how she and her father are so very close to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Lara was wondering what her mother's middle name was and it was Rose. So, she added it to her name, Lara Angel Rose Alenko. So, after she added Rose to her name, she felt a calming presence in her mind and was happy.

One day, while off from classes for the week, she received an e-mail form Kolayt, asking if she could meet him the next time the Normandy was docked at the Citadel and she said yes. And after sending the e-mail to him, Lara told Kaidan about it saying, "Papa, Kolyat Krios sent me an e-mail asking if I could meet him at the cafe in the lower wards where the shops are and I said yes."

He nodded, trusting in his daughter's judgement as he said,"Just be careful while talking with him. I've met Kolayt a few times myself because we had often just crossed paths and he's a good kid. Seems lonely but since your mother knew him through Thane, his father, well, talk with him and see what he's wanting from you baby girl and make that choice for yourself, 'cause I sure as hell am not going to interfere unless I see a problem with it."

So, the ship docked and she went to meet Kolyat at the cafe in the lower wards. They talked and he offered a joint mission with her as the second squad member and remembering her father's words, she accepted. She told her father about what the mission was, going to deal with some hanar who have seemed to have lost their way somewhere with Kolyat and he knew deep in his heart that she is a grown woman and can do it.

He told her the truth about how her mother first met Thane and his son. "Lara, your mother was techinally dead after the first Normandy was blown to hell after saving Joker's ass from the cockpit. So I accepted her death until we met on Horzion and it sure was a fucking shock to see her working with Cereburs against the Collectors. I mean, when we were going after Saren, we fell in love and made love the night before getting to Illos. I sent her an e-mail telling her how I felt about that night and that she better stay safe. And yet, one of the people she needed to get, was an assassin whose name was Thane Krios and he was a drell. They worked so well that when they convinced his son to do something better with his life, he called her siha meaning warrior angel. So, as they stayed in contact with each other, she'd always ask him how things were between the two of them and he would answer that they were doing well. They also had a relationship till she was put into custody as a traitor till she was reinstated during the invasion of earth. But, that's just how we rekindled ours after she was honest with both of us about the other. And please be careful Lara."

She nodded and said "I will be papa, love you so much." As she collected her things and armor as well. The mission, it went alright till the Blue Suns arrived and she got hurt. Kolyat asked her," Are you alright Lara?" She nodded as she answered,"I think so Kolyat, my ribs hurt though. Like they're on fire." And he applied a bandage to her ribs while waiting for the shuttle to come get them. Once Cortez was there, they got on because the message itself from the base was just a fluke.

But, Kolyat stayed on to keep an eye on her and help her learn how to better control her biotics while blending them together while attacking her targets.


	6. Chapter 6

Lara smirked a bit as she muttered to herself,"Yep, I'm living proof of two different classes and having learned them well and shall continue learning till I have mastered them both and apply them to a real battle. But till then, I'll just keep up on training and shit like that."

As she was headed to get some more medical supplies for she felt like she was being followed. She greeted the Asari consort's hand maid and was guided to the Consort's chambers. Once she met Shiala the Consort, she felt relaxed as the older woman guided her to her bed and sat her down beside her as she spoke of her mother's help over eighteen years prior with General Oraka.

"Your mother, Lara, she was a very special woman who had helped me with the general and well, I gave her words of encouragement for the days ahead and it seems that she's written them for you as well my dear. Why is that?" Shiala asked as she slowly ran a hand over her hair and the young woman replied with the truth,"Mama wanted me to know what you said My Lady and I believe in the fact that words can carry power to others when they read them."

After talking with the Consort, Lara left feeling refreshed and even more relaxed then when they first met that day. She smiled and began walking away when a C-Sec officer stopped her and asked her to come to headquarters for a talk. She spoke with the captain about a possible robbery and she was honest about it. "I was with the Asari Consort all afternoon til you had brought me here asking me about the robbery and to be honest, I don't have a clue about it."

After being cut loose, she went to the cafe on Zakara Ward for a drink when she met her Aunt Liara and her cousins, along with her Uncle Javik as well. They sat and talked while Melody, her youngest cousin, climbed into Lara's lap and snuggled up against her ribs. They parted ways after that and Lara went home to the apartment she and her father use whenever they dock at the Citadel before being sent back on missions.

She took her hair and put it down knowing that she had to shower and get it cleaned up before heading out to remote outposts the alliance Navy has established over the years to check up on them. And to deliver much needed supplies. After getting a hot shower and shampooing her thick raven mane of hair, courtesy of both of her parents, Lara rough toweled it dry and dressed in her military outfit and her combat boots as well.

She then pocketed her credit chit and headed out for the evening all the while french braiding her mane. She even made that she had her military id as well when she entered afterlife, the bar on the Citadel and bought a few drinks.

She was humming a few bars of let it go when she ran into James Vega of all people. They talked for a bit when they parted ways and she headed home for the night and she's very glad that she's very much living proof of two biotic classes being melded together throughout her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Lara knew that she'd have to meet the Council and well, it was when the Normandy was docked when she was summoned by an aide to the Asari Councilor to meet them in her private office right away and she complied.

Once standing with the councilors, she knew that she had to be fully honest with them about what had happened to her mother if they ask about her for she was the first human Spectre. And her father was the second human Spectre.

She knew that she had to be honest and truthful to the best of her abilities and well, it was just a formal meeting for them to get to know each other and having to deal with her mother's loss over eighteen years prior while getting her born.

The turian councilor, Marek knew the young girl since early childhood and asked her,"How are your studies going Lara? I hear that you've been assigned to the Normandy SR 2 as was your father."

She replied,"My lessons are going well sir and it's true that I did join the Normandy. When I came of age of course sir." The others concurred with him nd the meeting began shortly there after and she was honest till it adjourned for the evening.

She went home for the night when she felt like she wasn't alone and she knew that it wasn't her father either. She instinctively drew her side arm when she heard muffled footsteps coming up from behind her and she asked,"Kolyat, is that you?"

The young drell assassin was surprised at her ability to pick out people depending on who it was and he spoke up at that point saying,"Who else would be able to get this close without killing you right off the bat Lara? Of course it's me."

The two sat down with drinks to talk and well, Lara has never truly known her mother that well.


	8. Chapter 8

Lara always knew that she had to always trust her heart. and yet, it was odd going back to Eden Prime after her mother had lost Jenkins in a fight that neither she or her father could have controlled.

She's also making sure that, in a way, she's trusting her heart and brings in the light to not only herself but to others as well. As they set down on Eden Prime, Lara was feeling a closeness to her mother of sorts.

As she disembarked, she felt like she was walking in her mother's footsteps. As she went to where the old space port was, she felt like she was being watched by someone and she wondered if it was Legion. A geth who helped her mother during both the suicide mission and on a dreadnaught, as well as on Rannach, her Aunt Tali's homeworld.

As she moved further into the valley, she was looking for something her mother left behind. A journal of how she became a Spectre and how she defeated not only Saren, but the Reapers as well. She had saved Joker while the First Normandy blew up and she died.

Cerberus brought her back to life and Kaidan was shocked to see her standing in front of him on Horizon. But after departing to report back, he sent her an e-mail asking her to stay safe because, deep in his heart of hearts, he still loved her.

After recruiting Thane, they fell in love right before getting the Normandy SR 2 outfitted with everything they ever could need for the suicide mission and they lived to tell the tale.

But, Angel had gotten removed from duty until Anderson gave it back to her and she nearly lost Kaidan to an AI on Mars. So, after meeting up with Thane before heading to check up on her first love, she was honest with them both about the other. And after finding it, Lara knew that her mother left various volumes of her journal in various places for her to find and read as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Sometimes, Lara would get migraines before getting her monthly cycle. But the one she is having was, by far, the worst one ever. It started the night before and it just kept getting worse.

So, she curled up inside the captain's cabin and had a pillow over her head blocking out the noise when she heard a knock on the door. She got up slowly and answered it.

Kaidan asked," How are you feeling Lara? Having a pretty bad migraine huh?" Lara nodded carefully and eased herself into the chair that was behind her. Knowing that her l5x implants work alright and really great in battles, but it gives her terrible migraines.

Her eyes were dull while her father helped her get back in bed with two migraine tablets before falling asleep. After a while, he dosed off in a chair when she whimpered a bit from a nightmare.

He woke up and calmed his only daughter down by gently stroking her hair and she settled down. Eventually, she woke up from her nap without the migraine bothering her too awful much.

As they went to the mess hall, he noted that she was staring off into space and opted to let her be for the time being. As they got something to eat, she sat down when her leg braces opted to freeze up on her. She set the tray down and dealt with the problem by readjusting them to fit well enough until she saw Dr. Chakwas.

Dr. Chakwas tended to the leg braces and asked,"When were you fitted for these Lara? I believe that you have outgrown them." Lara thought about it for a moment when she answered." I was fifteen when they were fitted out for me. I guess that they were meant for only 15 year olds." So, she dealt with both her migraine and had gotten her braces refitted properly by Dr. Chakwas.


	10. Chapter 10

Lara knew that she still really know much about her mother, but by reading through her journals, she felt connected to her at least at a spiritual level. So, as time wore on, she felt her mother's presence.

As time wore on she worked on understanding the information from the journals and began one of her own. As she wrote in it one day, she mused more or less to herself"I think that I might be falling in love with Kolyat Krios. But I won't force it if he doesn't feel the same way and we shall remain good friends for the rest of our lives."

Later on that day, Kolyat thought the same thing. Together over coffee, they agreed to see where their friendship goes and if love comes into play, than they won't even fight it.

One day, another mission came up, protecting a diplomat while going to Earth. The diplomat's name was Rose Sanderson and they were asked to escort her and they agreed.

Once they met, they began getting ready and they did their mission and had gotten it done very well. Rose was surprised and pleased with her bodyguards and they became good friends.

One day, Lara was trying to get an interesting book to leap out at her when she ran into Kolyat. He asked,"Trying to find something to spark your interest Lara? As am I. But there isn't much here."

They walked about the Presidium while talking when he slipped a ring onto her left ring finger saying"It belonged to my mother, Irikah before she had died when I was a boy. She wore it on a chain around her neck after marrying my father. I would like you to have it." Lara was stunned for a moment before saying,"I will always treasure it Kolyat."

They sat down together over a cup of coffee and she gave him more of the story of her mother's exploits as a vanguard.


	11. Chapter 11

Lara and Kolyat became pretty good friends and became closer. As time wore on, they became close friends and eventually, they became lovers. And as time wore on, they learned everything about each other.

One day, they went on another mission together. To Mars. Lara knew that she had been given the ring for a reason and she placed her fingers around it because she put it on the same chain as her locket and dog tags after joining the Alliance at age 18 and smiled thinking back to when Kolyat gave it to her.

"It belonged to my mother, Irikah. Before she died when I was a child, and she gave this ring to me before my father and I gave her to the sea. We became distant with each other until he and Commander Shepard gave me a second chance and we became closer. We still are very close, even though he died protecting the salarian councilier from an assassin sent by Cereberus. I think she would like you to have it Lara."

She smiled and said,"I'll always treasure it Kolyat. As a gift from you and to honor your parents' memory." And she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek in return. She smiled as she hummed a little bit.

She placed a hand around the ring and said to herself,"May I be worthy of becoming your son's wife Irikah. And if so, than may I have the strength to name my first born daughter after you."

She read up on the drell and learned quite a bit about them when Kolyat placed his arms around her and asked,"Reading anything of interest love?" She smiled as she answered with,"I'm reading about the drell Koylat and it's interesting learning about your people as a whole love."

He nodded and asked,"Would you like to stop studying about my race and join me for a walk around the Preisdium Lara? You haven't been visiting your usual haunts for a long time now and it's time to get out and enjoy watching other people."


	12. Chapter 12

Koylat knew that he didn't want to pressure Lara into anything she didn't want, but she went into a relationship with him gladly. As they grew closer, she knew that he knows what her heart seems to think.

As time wore on, she stayed true to him while she still trained and practiced and did everything with the Alliance Navy till she was given some much needed shore leave.

But she knew that something was bothering him, but opted to wait and see if he'd tell her himself when he was good and ready. And as she wrote in her journal for the day, she sighed and said,"Maybe papa is right. I hope that my heart can remain true to Kolyat and papa all at the same time." As she fingered the ring that she wears with her dog tags.

Eventually, he asked her to marry him and she said yes. Kolyat spoke with her father, Kaidan and asked for permission to marry her and he agreed. Knowing that he was getting up there in years, but still wanted to serve with the remaining members on board the Normandy. They got married and they went to his home world to see where he grew up.

They arrived back at his childhood home and began getting things up together and placed in boxes while the hanar over saw it and were curious about Lara. She began learning more about both the drell and the hanar when a young girl came up to her and took her hand in both of hers and led her to the group of people waiting to meet her.

She didn't really mind it and met her husband's extended family and they accepted her as a part of the family along with the hanar. She knew that her father in-law was an assassin that her mother recruited over 19 years ago to stop the Collectors. And they fell in love.

Later on that night, they were finally able to get something to eat and talk. And eventually, she knew what he was thinking and eased off her dress and began getting undressed to make love.

She felt her husband's arms around her waist as she shifted and placed her back against the wall. They became intimate with each other and she felt him moving in between her thighs as she bucked against him while moving with him as well. Her monthly cycle had just finished so, she was ready to become pregnant.

After doing the act, they both fell asleep with her back against his chest and his arms around her. Lara woke up first the next morning and carefully eased herself from her husband's side and quietly padded to the kitchen to get the coffee going and after it got started, she went to get a shower and get dressed with her leg braces on.

Once the coffee finished brewing, Lara poured a cup for herself when Koylat emerged from the room dressed and asking,"How was the love making my siha?" Lara smiled as she answered,"It was amazing Kolyat. Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

Eventually, Lara began getting sick in the mornings and it would be worse than if she were pregnant with a boy. And that tipped her off because when women are sicker more than normal, it means that they are having a daughter.

She wanted to tell her father and her husband the news, but didn't know how as of yet. Kolyat knew that something was up, and she told him the happy news that night.

She asked him, after telling him the happy news, "How would I tell papa that he's going to be a grandfather Kolyat? It's been months since we've been back to the Citadel."

He smiled and said,"I've been asked to help train students at Grissiom Academy and your father will be there to pick you up to have a good long talk about it my love. My siha. My warrior angel."

She laughed as she embraced her husband and gave him a huge kiss on the lips as she felt him place his arms around her and held her and the babe that she is bearing close.

Once at the academy, she helped get her husband settled in when she heard her father's voice asking,"How's my daughter doing?" She said in reply,"I'm doing well papa. How about you?"

They sat down for a few minutes while the crew helped out where they could when they heard Kaiden's voice with happiness say,"It's about time you got pregnant baby girl. what are you two going to name her?"

She said,"We talked it over papa and well, her name will be Iriakeh Angel Krios." He smiled as he said,"Your mother would be proud of you Lara. In fact, she is proud and will always be watching over you from where ever she is right now. Along with your mother in-law."

She smiled as she felt her husband put his arms around her and gave her a hug. He stayed there and began teaching the students while Lara went with her father and the crew of the Normandy.

She shifted a bit, wondering how well the students were learning from her husband when she felt a kick from the baby.

One day, she sat down in the mess hall and placed a hand on her growing womb and felt the baby beginning to kick.

She shifted as the baby grew while talking with Edi one day and she asked,How did you and Kolyat become married Lara? It seems that your mother had a very positive outlook for him."

She went to see Dr. Chakwas and the ship's doctor was happy to have the daughter of her commander pregnant on board. And yet, she knew that the baby was growing more every day and yet, she knew that both of her mothers, Angel and Irikah, would be very pleased and very proud of her for naming her infant daughter after both of them.

She sighed and said to herself,"I had hoped that both of you were still living. But, since you both are not. I hope that naming my first born daughter after the two of you is the best that I could do and hope that you both have finally met and agree that my naming her after both of you would be favored as well."

As tome wore on, she went back to the academy and helped teach them when they weren't training and doing drills to ever hone their own biotics.


	14. Chapter 14

Eventually, the term was up and Lara went into labor. By 8:15 that night, she had given birth to Irikah Angel Krios. Their daughter was crying her heart out as she was handed to her mother after being cleaned up and she felt her mother's skin.

Lara knew that she was going to try and do the best that she could as a first time mother. Her family came in and settled about the room and were happy that there's a little one now to spoil somewhat.

Kolyat was the happiest knowing that he was a father, and hoped that he would be able to do the best he could and raise their daughter with his wife's help as his own parents did until his mother had died.

That night, once the others left the happy parents were settling in while Lara learned how to breast feed their infant daughter. They were able to bring their daughter back home to the Citadel and knew that the apartment was always opened and so they went home for the time being till they had found an apartment of their own.

Eventually, they had found an apartment and had gotten moved in while Irikah's room was being set up near her parents' room so that her mother could tend to her during the night.

She knew that it was going to be difficult for her to hold down a job while tending to her newborn daughter, but Commander Bailey gave her some paper work to take care of and file away in the evenings and that she could have her daughter there during the day as well. That way, she would be kept close to her mother's side and tended to as well.

And Kolyat still helped train other biotics at the academy. Lara was content to raise their daughter and keep hoping that her husband would rethink about becoming apart of C-Sec. But, she knew that it was going to be his choice to make and not hers.

But, one day, her husband had some leave from the academy and found his wife and daughter at C-Sec working on paperwork and Commander Bailey shooed them off to catch up with each other. They talked about everything once they arrived back home in their apartment when he gave her the news. That he was joining C-Sec as the first drell member and she was happy about it.

She agreed to keep filing the reports once she has them put in order in the evenings at least and at home as well. So that she could tend to Irikah Angel a bit easier for her and it will give Kolyat a chance to come home at night while working on the Citadel.


End file.
